Monster Within
by ToukyoKushu
Summary: Keiko lived a ordinary life when she was a human child, but after a horrible accident she now lives as a ghoul. /summary to change/
1. Chapter 1

Greetings everyone! This is my first fanfic, so please do not flame. I will take helpful hints/reviews to make the next chapter better and longer too.

Note to self: never write when it's 1am in the morning

* * *

Separated in the mist of the crowd a young girl walked alone, taking note of everything and anyone she had seen so she would know her exact location. Taking a sharp right turn she found three figures leaning against the wall _J-just stay calm and keep walking _continuing to walk forward she soon was stopped by the dark figures, revealing themselves "looks like we got a lost kitten" the young girl puffed out her cheeks "I am not a cat!"

One of the three figures laughed at her answer "she's a feisty one" before she could say another word, something emerged from who she thought was the leader and it stood inches away from her neck "scream all you want kid, no one's going-" getting cut off as the girl's eyes brighten "C-cute!" as she poked at the kagune. The girl had never seen one in person before, though she heard stories of them and didn't find them to be as terrifying as they had said _I wonder if it can do tricks? like pick up a trash can or lift a car!_

While trying to think of other things that the Kagune is capable of, the other two henchmen snickered as their leader was baffled and retracted the kagune "it's not cute! you should be terrified and begging for mercy" leaning forward, she smiled "but it's like a tail! If you add ears to your head then you'll look like a doggy or a kitty" as the leader still in shock from her expression the other two grinned from ear to ear "hey hey little girl, so what's your name?"

Looking over she answered the two "my name is Keiko but everyone calls me Kei" ignoring their leader the two continued to ask the girl questions "ahh we see we see, so you got separated from your step-mother and you've been trying to find your way back home all by yourself"

Giving a firm nod, Keiko showed them the map she drew "that's a horrible drawing" truth be told, she thought they were horrible too "my father owns a meat shop, so I've been trying to find some spots I know" she never remembered the name of the streets but buildings as landmarks.

Before any of the three men could give her an answer they were attacked, part of the ground was missing as pieces of derbies flew everywhere "Three male ghouls and one female ghoul" more people appeared, carrying suitcases "Do not hesitate to kill the ghouls even if it's a child" Keiko tried to speak but nothing came out.

The three ghouls walked in front of her and acted as her shield "you damn CCG's are so annoying, can't even tell the difference between a real human and a ghoul" the leader activated his Kagune and looked over at his clansmen, muttering words low enough for them to heard.

They nodded and turned around, grabbing a hold of Keiko by the wrist as they ran at full speed. Leaving their leader to fight off the CCG's "we can't leave him! We have to go back" she shook her head as she tried to free her wrist "we can't! Boss told us-" cut off as another strike hit the three of them.

The CCG's caught up to them "so much for your leader, he wasn't that good of a fighter. Now to deal with you three" Keiko held her side as she whined from the pain, gritting her teeth, the duo knew they had to get her to safety. One of them nodded as the other charged toward the CCG, trying to give plenty of time for the other to escape.

Finally reaching her father's shop, his jaw dropped and eyes widen as he saw the sight of his daughter "Who...who did this?! Did you do this?!" enraged as he clutched his daughter toward his chest, the ghoul held his side where it had been injured earlier "...the CCG" slightly hesitating in telling him the truth "they thought she was a ghoul since they saw her with us" if the CCG were meant to protect humans, they should be able to differentiate between ghouls and humans...so who truly was the monster.

_-Earlier that day-_

_The girl looked up to her father and asked "Dad, are ghouls really that bad?" in response the father placed both hands on his child's shoulder "they are nothing but monsters, do not trust anyone so casually" he truly hated ghouls and as a result he pulled his daughter from school so she can be taught at home where it was safe from all the ghouls...or so he thought._

_-Back to current time-_

Her father stood up, gently holding his daughter "I know someone who will make this all better" walking over to his car and placed her in the back seat "you're coming with me, I want every detail you know about the CCG's who attacked you and my daughter"

Darkness... everything was pitch black. Nothing as she tried to reach out, screaming for help but no one would come to her rescue "someone...anyone, please save me" suddenly taking in a large breath of air as her eyes shot open "Ah you're awake, we thought we were gonna lose you" slowly looking over, Keiko noticed iv's in her arm and her father standing next to man in a white coat "don't worry sweetie, he made you all better now. Just go to sleep" though she had been loosing conscious once more and slipped into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, I'm glad I was able to type the next chapter today :) I rated it 'M' because of blood/gore so if you're squeamish then this story might not be right for you;;

* * *

After what seemed forever Keiko had finally woken up and stretched, noticing the ivs "So it wasn't a dream" the door suddenly opened and a nurse walked in with a tray "Oh my, you've finally woken up!" giving a soft smile as she placed the tray in front of her "Eat as much as you can, I'll let the doctor and your father know that you're up" waving goodbye as she walked out

The young girl looked at the tray of food, on the plate was a variety of sorts. There were vegetables, rice with beans and a cup of juice. Taking the spoon, she scooped some and placed it in her mouth only to spit it back out "Ew gross!" spitting as she tried to get out the horrid taste "I know they say hospital food is gross but I never thought it would be this gross" pushing the tray to the side, refusing to eat anymore of it.

Waiting patiently for her father and the doctor, she was getting ready to find them on her own but they walked in. Her father rushing over and hugging her softly "I'm so glad you're alright sweetheart" she smiled and chuckled "Of course! The doctor made me all better, does this mean we can go home?" wanting to leave already and get home to eat something better than hospital food.

He patted her head "Yes, soon we'll leave and head home" the doctor walked over to the two and cleared his throat "you might feel strange but that's normal, if anything occurs do not hesitate to call me" giving Keiko's father a card. Signing some forms, both Keiko and her father left the hospital and headed home "Dad, is _she_ okay?" referring to her step-mother in which the father sighed "Yes. Ryoko, your step-mother is alright. But I yelled at her for being irresponsible and leaving you alone. She should know better and take good care of you"

The rest of the walk was silent till they reached home, inside waiting patiently was her step-mother "I'm so sorry sweetie, I really am" apologizing over and over, Keiko waved her arm back and forth "i-it's alright" during the entire time, her father kept a close eye on Keiko. Dinner time came around as they sat at the table ready to eat, each taking a piece to their mouth except for Keiko who spat it back out "Keiko!"

Her step-mother yelled, concerned "A-are you alright?" she held her stomach and whined "it hurts" Ryoko looked over Ryoma; Keiko's father "Could it be from the surgery?" he nodded trying to hide his nervousness "Well the doctor did explain she might be able to hold down food for a while because of the surgery" Ryoko looked from her husband back to her daughter then back "if you say so" having some doubts behind his words.

Later that evening when everyone finished with their dinner, minus Keiko who went to her room and decided to color her books. Loud yelling soon could be heard much to Keiko's curiosity she went to investigate as quietly as possible. Heading downstairs as saw it was her father and step-mother, arguing "Listen to me! I'm telling you it could be possible! She might be a ghoul" her father clenched his fist in anger "How dare you say such a thing!"

Keiko mistook a step and stepped on a squeaky toy, alarming both of her parents of her presence. Ryoko quickly grabbed Keiko by the arm "I'll show you!" grabbing a bottle that looked strange, unknown to what it held the father questioned his wife "what's that?" Keiko closed her eyes as she was drenched from the contents that were inside the bottle, slowly opening her eyes and noticed the shocked expression that were on her step-mothers and fathers face.

"What's wrong?" looking down and noticed the substance from the bottle was red and sticky, almost like...blood! Her step-mother immediately released her grip "M-monster! I told you, she was a ghoul" still confused as to what she was talking about, Keiko turned to the mirror beside them and noticed her eyes were red with black sclera, just like a ghoul's. Keiko grabbed her head with both hands "I-i'm a monster"

Ryoko ran over to grab the phone but her hand was caught by Ryoma "No!" she looked over "what do you mean no? we have to call the CCG to remove her!" Keiko turned her gaze over to both of her parents but her father refused to budge "I almost lost her once, I'm not losing her again" before anyone could speak another word, he used his free hand to grab something that laid against the table and raised it above his head, it was a cleaver "W-what are you doing? N-no, st-" cut off as he swung it down and striking her in the head, instantly killing her.

Frozen from fear what she had witnessed, Keiko tried to speak but her father spoke first "It will be alright...it will be alright" dragging the corpse of his beloved and out of sight, he stored the body in the deep freezer and walked normally back to his daughter "Don't worry sweetheart, she can't harm you now" placing a blooded hand to his daughters face, the smell of blood entered her nostrils and she unknowingly licked her lip, covering her mouth "That's right, ghouls can't eat human food only humans...do you...do you want to eat?"

Awkwardly asking his daughter if she wanted to eat after he just finished slaughtering his wife, nodding Keiko stared at her father "Yes dad, I would like to eat very much" growing more with hunger as the smell of blood filled her nostrils even more "I want to eat her"


	3. Chapter 3

I'm in so much pain from the latest chapter Q_Q

* * *

Previously on _Monster Within:_

Awkwardly asking his daughter if she wanted to eat after he just finished slaughtering his wife, nodding Keiko stared at her father "Yes dad, I would like to eat very much" growing more with hunger as the smell of blood filled her nostrils even more "I want to eat her"

Story continues:

The next day both Keiko and her father went about their regular routine as if the incident that occurred the previous night did not happen. To make sure that the two would be tied to the murder they made it seem as if it was a ghoul's doing. Though Keiko felt bad since they had to smear the ghouls name even more that what they already were. Knowing that some ghouls were trying to live a peaceful and normal life, unlike others who enjoyed causing pain and misery for no apparent reason.

The CCG arrived shortly to investigate after finding the corpse not far from their location. Keiko's father grew with rage and cursed all the ghouls, meanwhile Keiko was in a different room with a other investigator trying to distract her as if to keep her from hearing what happened to her mother. She fell silence for she knew the truth but decided to act as if she had known nothing. He continued to distract her with small games, a knock on the door interrupted the two and a different investigator entered "Let's go, we have everything we need"

The CCG left with the information they've obtained in order to capture the ghoul. Though Keiko and her father knew it was highly unlikely they would ever find the ghoul. To proceed with more caution, Keiko's father limited her movements. She would not be allowed to go anywhere without him and everything had to be done by a certain time. The only exception he would give her would be that ghoul who saved her previously.

Days turned into weeks then months and soon years, throughout those years Keiko grew stronger and trained her kagune in order to protect herself and her father if that day were to ever come. Ryoma on his end continued to feed his daughter whether it meant bringing home dead bodies of those who committed suicide or he had to go out and kill, just to make sure his daughter would last the month. Luckily the pair has yet to be caught by the CCG, deep down they knew that their luck would not last much longer and will run out eventually.

Keiko tugged on the strap of her backpack while on her way home, having a sinking feel in the pit of her stomach. The minute she turned the corner she quickly stepped back and hid beside the wall. In front of her home was a vehicle that belong to the doves _why are they here? _Sneaking through a hidden passageway her father created in case the day they needed to escape came.

Investigators had the entire area secured around the home and inside as well. Luckily she was hidden beneath them. Keeping as quiet as to not alert them of her presence "I will ask once more, where is your daughter?" it became impossible for her to see through the cracks of their floor board but she managed to catch a glimpse of her father.

Covering her mouth as to not let any sound escape, he had been tied and heavily injured as blood trickled down the side of his face "answer me and we will let you go" he never answered the question, knowing the position he was in "I rather die than hand her over to you" Another punch landed by the dove "why? Why do you protect her? She's a monster, no longer human. Just a damn ghoul" breathing deeply Ryoma tried to answer "No matter what…she will always be my precious daughter…I won't lose her"

The investigator stood in silence and snapped his finger "get rid of him" Keiko readied herself to attack the doves in order to save her father but stopped in her tracks, he called out to her as the investigators surrounded him "Keiko…run" raising their weapons, they had always used it on ghouls never on a human….till now "this is all I can do to protect you so live" _**SpLaT! **_Blood splattered everywhere covering everything and seeped through the floor boards, covering Keiko in some blood as well.

Anger grew within Keiko and she wanted to avenge her father right then and there, killing the investigators that stood above her. Eyes changed and her kagune ready but then what her father did would be all for nothing "Dad….I'm sorry" holding her sides as she fell to the floor. Loud footsteps stomped above "check every inch of this house. Leave nothing unturned, burn it down if we have to" by the time they found the secret passage she was already gone, no evidence left that she had been down there watching and listening.

Somewhere off in the distance keiko leaned against a wall for support, waiting for an old friend she had called for help to "keiko?" looking over she finally saw him but soon Keiko collapsed from exhaustion and everything turned to black.

After what seemed like hours she finally awakened, finding herself on top of a bed "I see you're finally awake" glancing over to see her friend standing by the entrance of the room "man you can sleep a lot. Almost thought you went into hibernation like a bear" keiko knew he was trying to cheer her up "ha, very funny. So where are we?" wondering where the two were, it seemed unfamiliar to her "well if you must know, we're in the 20th district"

She'd never been to it, her father always kept them in their district thinking that traveling would be dangerous "since it seems the doves are after you it would be wise to change your appearance. Maybe even get a mask" as much as she wanted to refuse, he did have a point. She wouldn't be able to go out without getting noticed if word got out to this district "fine" kicking the bed sheet off as she went to change into different clothing "I'll cut your hair, it's pretty easy"

Sitting down in the chair in front of her "though I've never done it before-" cutting off a large amount of hair "if you don't know how why didn't you say so!?" feeling that part of her hair was now extremely short "just stay still" surely when this would be over she'd have to whack him on the head. In the end he had cut her hair short and choppy "I look like a boy…" he smiled with enthusiasm "look on the bright side, your breast are small so you can pass for one"

Keiko slapped him across the cheek, leaving a red mark "I-I deserved that" rubbing it since it was sore. Once the duo were ready they left to get her a mask. He leaded the way seeing as how he knew the place, if Keiko were alone she be lost for sure. She made sure to stay close and not stray away.

Finally arriving at the place, keiko saw all the mask that were in the room "creepy, like some horror movie where the guy wears people's faces" flicked on the forehead by her friend "don't say such mean things" she stuck her tongue out at him as someone entered the room "Ah, new customer" looking over Keiko noticed the tall male. His neck and hands were covered with tattoo's, his hair was in a ponytail and she knew he was a ghoul due to the fact of his eyes.

"hey Uta, my friend here needs a mask. Anything will do to cover that face of his" getting a whack across the head by Keiko "you don't know when to stop making jokes do you" turning her glance back over only to be greeted with a close up look "you smell like someone familiar" she took in a small sniff of her own smell "…I smell bad?" her friend rubbed his head this time "that's because he is a she, trust me despite the lack of her assets" soon gulping as he noticed she was ready to hit him again "can we just move on and you make me a mask already"

Uta brought out his measurement tap and measure her head, making sure to write everything down. Even some minor information "Once your mask is ready I'll let you know" Keiko waved good bye as she left with her friend, still having a unsettling feeling in her stomach "Don't worry Keiko, I'll stay by your side and make sure nothing bad happens to you"

She's heard these words before, from her father. Keiko only hopes that he would not end the same way _he _did. The duo made their way to a small café to get some coffee, though something interesting caught her attention "..a eyepatch?"


End file.
